everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Brunhilda Snatch
Brunhilda Snatch is the daughter of the Bandersnatch from The Hunting of the Snark, a nonsense poem written by Lewis Carroll. As she rarely uses her real first name, most know her as Brenda. She is a Rebel. Character Personality First and foremost, Brenda is rather lazy by Bandersnatch standards. She is also quite talkative and unafraid to speak her mind, though the things she says often make her appear very rude at first. Brenda is easily aggravated, but tends not to do anything about it until she reaches a breaking point, at which point she will turn back into her original form and go full-on 'frumious Bandersnatch' on whichever poor fool has crossed her. Brenda appears snarky and pompous to anyone she doesn't know all that well. To friends, she can be nice, and will tend to act more like a harmless jokester than someone who is malicious and taunting. While Brenda loves a good fight every now and then, she often prefers to just hang out in the nearest woods with a good smoke and no real intentions. Brenda is passionate about very few things, though this list includes her food, her friends, and her territory. She is a Rebel due to the fact that, while her fate is not bad, she'll have other things to fill her time once she graduates than to go off and snap at some random Banker. Like any Bandersnatch, she is extremely swift. Brenda is surprisingly fervent about her education. She absolutely loathes Jabberwocks. Brenda is rather reckless and not very responsible and acts as a total daredevil. She never addresses herself by her full first name. Appearance Brunhilda has a dark complexion and is rather tall for her age. Her bright white hair is filled with dark gray streaks and is cut extremely short on the left side of her head, while the right is about chin-length and normally covers her left eye. Her eyes are beady and brown, but so dark as to normally make them appear black. Her mouth is filled with several thin, sharp teeth, and her fingers and toes end in neatly-trimmed claws. She has a rather noticeable tail and a very muscular physique. Her facial features are quite flat, yet they are also finely chiseled. Poem: The Hunting of the Snark Can be found here. How Does Brenda Fit Into It? Brunhilda was raised within her family of Bandersnatches and was not allowed to go to any kind of school, despite her wishes to attend Monster High. Though she never did get to attend that particular school, Brenda's parents were recently forced to allow her into Ever After High after hearing that her father was actually a fairytale legacy. Though her parents refused to allow her to come at first, she was magically given a human form without her parents' knowledge. After seeing her in the new form, her parents decided that "such a mimsy creature would be better off out of their sight", meaning that Brenda was able to come to EAH. Relationships Family Family, like territory, is very close to those of the Bandersnatch kind. Because of that, it was a very strong move on Brenda's part to attend Ever After High, knowing that her methods would cause her family to shun her. Friends Brenda's closest friend is Duncan Duckling, her partner-in-crime. The two don't actually carry out many of their schemes and tend to just laze about in the Enchanted Forest while hosting a variety of discussions, some deeper than others. Brenda is also a friend of Faux Turtle. While Faux isn't prone to making friends due to his inability to speak relative English for substantial periods of time, Brenda has helped bring him out of his shell just a bit. Romance Brenda hasn't found a girl worthy of ranking as her mate, looking as she may be. Pet Brenda has a pet Jubjub bird by the name of Frumion. Outfit Signature Brenda usually wears a black bomber jacket over a plain gray V-neck. She dons a mid-thigh black skirt tied with a thin brown belt, along with brown cargo shorts and black leggings underneath. She also wears knee-length black lace boots with wedges in the heels. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia * Brenda's full given name means "armored battle maiden" and was chosen because of the loose nickname it provided, leading her nickname and last name to sound something like "Bandersnatch". Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Alice in Wonderland